Conventional airships, or dirigibles, are used in a variety of applications, including heavy cargo, surveillance, transportation, and observation. Conventional dirigibles typically include a single hull, or singlet, having an ellipsoid body, or envelope, and a frame. Generally, the efficiency of the dirigibles is dependent on the weight to volume ratio of the singlet. Conventional dirigibles are typically known to be efficient based on their weight to volume ratio, however, the body of singlet has been known to buckle upon lifting of heavy cargo. To eliminate the problem of buckling, additional framing can be added to the upper portion of the body for added strength. However, the additional framing results in the weight of the singlet to increase, thereby requiring an increase in the size of the singlet to maintain efficiency. As a result, conventional single-hull dirigibles having the additional framing and weight would result in the size of the singlet being unfeasibly too large, and could potentially buckle due to its size even with the additional framing. Dual-hull dirigibles also are not feasible options for heavy cargo lift, as they are incredibly unstable since the load would be positioned between the two hulls and any difference in size or weight between the two hulls could cause the dirigible to rotate or invert.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved dirigible that is stable and able to withstand long haul of heavy cargo without buckling.